


Just Shipping Today

by CurrentlyLost



Series: Post Office [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Castiel is getting a divorce, F/M, John Winchester Was Actually A Good Dad, Landscaper!Dean, Lighthearted, M/M, Mary is Also Deceased, Part of a mini series, Rating Will Change to Explicit Before Long so I'll Mark it As Such, Sam is Dating A Mystery Girl, Slow Build, There is no adultery, mentions of domestic abuse, postalworker!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: In which Dean Winchester has a massive crush on the postal worker and maybe that postal worker feels the same.Only problem is Castiel has a wife who isn't letting go.





	Just Shipping Today

**Author's Note:**

> These will be pretty short, but so are trips to the post office <3
> 
> All work beta'd by Kate!

“So she hit you and all that that’s on your face?” Dean asked the pretty, blue-eyed postal worker.

“Yes,” the postal worker replied. “It seemed she didn’t like me confronting her about her affair.” The man’s face was filled with a few scratches and a bruise on the cheek. Dean winced just looking at them.

“That’s a rough break. Did you kick her out?” Dean asked, leaning his hip against the counter as he looked at his receipt. He tried not making eye contact with a married man for too long or he could give him the wrong idea. They were both well aware of the fact that they were each in a relationship, but there’s no doubt that they would flirt. At least, there seemed to be a tension between the two that neither addressed. Dean could be wrong, but the look in the other man’s eyes was… tantalizing. Like, he wanted Dean and wanted Dean to know that he did. But Dean didn’t want to mention it out of fear that he was wrong; he didn’t want to lose whatever this was that they had.

“She should be getting her things today and gone by the time I get home,” the worker responded. Dean winced.

“You trust her not to ruin your things while you’re not there?”

A shrug. “At least I would know who did it. Oh, did you have another package come in? What record is it this time?” The man was a fan of smirking at Dean, and definitely not in a creepy way. In a ‘I love teasing you and I know you’re okay with it’ way.

Dean laughed. “Nope. Nothing today. Just shipping. There should be one coming soon. Wanna unbox it with me again? It’ll be a surprise since I’m not sure which one it’ll be,” Dean asked. The worker nodded his head just as someone came into the office, the bell above the door ringing. Dean gave him an apologetic smile. “I better get out of your hair. I’ll be seeing you.”

“Have a good day. I look forward to seeing what record it is,” the man said as Dean was walking away. Dean turned and gave him a smile, knowing exactly what turning back signaled. The man behind the counter was still looking at him, his own eyes holding a certain glint. Dean felt a little sad about the marks on the guy’s face and neck, but he was thankful that his wife was out of the house. Dean left the post office and sat in his truck for a bit; his heart was always pounding after a meeting with that postal worker. This simple crush had turned into something more recently.

Dean sold things online and now that he had a major crush on this guy, he started posting up even more and slightly lowering the prices to sell as fast as he could. He would, in return, buy records online frequently, which is why he was selling in the first place, so it worked out all in all. He was thankful for his need to collect records because it eventually led to the postal worker asking him how many records he was going to buy. That was when Dean and him became pretty good friends. He knew a lot of things about that guy now. All but his name. Dean always forgot to ask. Or maybe he just didn’t want to mess with what they had.

He pulled out his phone and updated the tracking number so both he and the buyer could track where the package is. Call Dean paranoid, but he couldn’t just send the package, give the tracking number and leave it alone. He had to follow it to. Even though he does put on his policies that he isn’t responsible after shipping, he’d still feel guilty. Which is why last month, when he sent off a package, and it was delivered, he noticed that it was in a completely different state. He made calls to the postal services and filled out a report. Eventually, it made it to where it needed to be; thankfully the buyer was super nice and understanding.

After putting the tracking number in the system to alert the buyer, he went onto safari and checked on the tracking of his own packages. Two of them seemed to be arriving in a couple days. He was hoping at least one of them would get there early so he could see the postal worker, but he also didn’t want to seem like he was going in there way too much. It was bad enough he was going in there about two times a week already. He didn’t want the guy to think he was going in there just for him or something.

He gently tossed his phone down on the passenger seat and started his vehicle. The drive home was short since it was a small town to begin with. In fact, he didn’t even need his truck to actually drive to the post office. He could walk there in ten minutes, easily, but he enjoyed driving.

He was driving his brother’s truck while his car was in the shop. Sam told him he was welcome to use it since he biked everywhere anyways. Dean hated exercise, but he managed to stay in shape by all the yard work he did since he was a landscaper, and Dean really enjoyed his job and the pay, so he’s gonna be doing that job until he physically can’t anymore. For a moment, he really thought about becoming a mechanic since his father and surrogate uncle did that, but it turns out that he accidentally breaks more things in a car than he fixes. It’s why he was so apprehensive about the landscaping job, but it turned out to be his calling. He was fine with that. He didn’t need to follow in the family footsteps just to please anyone, which is something his dad first told him years ago.

Later that night, while Sammy was out on a date, Dean fantasized about the postal worker. He blushed at the thought of getting another smile from him and Dean couldn’t help but feel like a schoolgirl with a crush on some celebrity... He hated it.

He talked on the phone with his girlfriend for about an hour, where she asked if he’d gotten her package in the mail to which he replied that he hadn’t, before hanging up. He really enjoyed talking to her, but how could he tell her that he didn’t want to be in a relationship anymore? She’d moved off to go to college and he  _ really _ didn’t want to be that guy, but he couldn’t help his feelings. He could handle the distance, that wasn’t it, it was just feeling her drift and his newfound feelings for the dude working at the post office. He couldn’t be in a relationship if he’s feelings weren’t completely and fully with them.

Despite all that, he felt her slipping away a little. She talked more and more about this other guy, and while Dean wasn’t a jealous guy, he knew the signs of developing feelings. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew it wouldn’t be long until they either just stopped talking or one of them just straight up said that they wanted to break up. Dean wasn’t such a huge confrontational guy when it came to his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! @castielsangel-blade
> 
> Rebloggable link is [here!](https://castielsangel-blade.tumblr.com/post/187384788584/part-one-just-shipping-today)


End file.
